


Perfect

by Current521



Series: Starkid Writes [18]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Sam isn't home for Christmas, so Ted comes over for a day.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Starkid Writes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462579
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts this week were "lights" and "snow" so here we are. Also please imagine an acoustic instrumental Ed Sheeran-esque song playing throughout the whole thing, although that's something I realised after choosing the title.

Sam wasn't home for Christmas. Ted knew this because Charlotte had complained about it over lunch. Not to him, of course; they didn't talk at work. She'd complained to everyone.

He texted her anyway.  _ I'm with my friends Christmas morning, but if you want company on the 24th, let me know. _ It wasn't a good text. There weren't any good texts to send to people like Charlotte, not for people like him.

There were, however, good texts to receive.  _ That would be wonderful. I'm home all day, so you can just drop by when you want. _

So that's what he did; in the late AMs because he knew he'd want time with her, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself.

"Thanks for dropping by." Charlotte smiled when she opened the door.

"Of course." Ted smiled back, but refrained from kissing her; he never knew where they stood on social calls. "It was the least I could do, I didn't want you to spend Christmas alone."

"Thanks." She waited for him to hang his jacket, then pulled him into a hug.

He held her tightly. "I…" He couldn't say it. Four fucking years and he still couldn't say it. "I'm sorry I'm so early, I should've called."

"Nonsense!" Charlotte freed herself and kissed his cheek. "Coffee's on the pot if you want any."

"I do." Ted laced their fingers together and followed her to the kitchen.

They passed a pleasant day together, talking and laughing and drinking coffee, holding hands and sharing small kisses and tight hugs. They even went to a café for lunch, and although he couldn't kiss her while they were in public, Ted wanted to call it a date. It was.

Night fell, somewhere in their conversation. They cooked dinner together and ate sitting cross-legged on the living room floor while watching Christmas movies.

"Come on." It was getting late, but Ted had a sudden idea. He reached a hand out to Charlotte, who took it. "Get your coat, we'll be outside for a bit."

"Where are we going?" She complied, seeming absolutely certain that Ted had a plan.

He did. "You'll see."

They got in the car and he drove them to the outskirts of town, at the edge of Oakley Park. He parked and helped her out of the car.

"Ted…"

"It's Christmas Eve." He squeezed her hand. "No one's gonna be in the park at this time, you can hold my hand."

"Alright then." She did.

He led her into the park. "Look." He pointed up; little chains of Christmas lights lined the paths through the park. "This is what I wanted to show you. I always love the lights."

"Oh Ted…" She leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around her. "It's wonderful."

"Yeah." They stood in silence for a moment, watching the lights. Snow began to fall, quiet and soft, the kind of perfect snow you want at Christmas. Ted idly imagined how many children would wake up the next morning and scream with delight when they saw the snow on the ground.

Then Charlotte laughed. "You've got snowflakes in your hair," she said, brushing a hand through his hair.

"So do you." He kissed her. "Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

"Merry Christmas, Ted." Charlotte took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too." Four fucking years and he'd finally said it, Ted thought, watching the snow and the lights and Charlotte.

**Author's Note:**

> So my highly appreciated commenter oneleggedgiraffe has made art based on this fic, and I highly recommend y'all check it out: https://oneleggedgiraffe.tumblr.com/post/189838535164/since-no-one-else-seems-to-be-putting-out-content


End file.
